falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
James (Van Buren)
James is one of the scientists living at the Boulder Dome in 2253. Background James is a programmer and is angry that ZAX is using up so many holodisks. He is also a self-centered liar and feels he's better than anyone else in the dome. He is wealthy, and keeps a pearl-handled revolver in his room. James is used to servants doing menial work for him. Despite his revolver, James doesn't like gunfire. He is also afraid of ghouls, especially of them entering the compound. James is a sheep in the face of authority,Boulder design document/3 - Other Scientists something Goddard likes to take advantage of, but not always for granted as James can sometimes be quite innovative when interpreting an order.Boulder design document/3 - Goddard Although he didn't admit it, he was afraid to explore most of the Dome for himself. Despite this, when Xian discovered things he didn't, he was angry at the fact someone he considered below him should have the right to do so.Boulder design document/3 - Xian He, along with the rest of the scientists, was infected with a strain of Limit 115 while exploring one of the Dome's labs.Boulder design document/4 - Research Plague Data Relationships James subservience extends only to authority, his attitude towards others is generally one from the viewpoint of someone spoiled. Xian originally saw a certain charm about James but quickly found out he was not so nice. She is concerned about his influence over Donald. She does not like James, but she is worried that he might put himself to sleep in one the Sleeper spheres, somewhere he spends his time just sitting. Agnes knows James has a gun, and worries about his "yes-man" nature towards Goddard and what he might be capable of to satisfy him. Also, Agnes, like Xian, has concerns over his influence on Donald.Boulder design document/3 - Agnes Daily schedule The scientists have a meticulous daily routine. After waking up they check the power conduits to the food supply, testing the mix. After that they check for anything that needs immediate attention followed by a health check including blood samples and a complete physical, logging it into to the computer to study the plague. They check the safety seals in their respective areas and regroup to inspect their protective suits before putting them on and re-inspecting each other's suits. The scientists check their Pip-Boys, log the routine and perform a perimeter walk of Levels 1-3. They log Presper's activity and check on ZAX, getting a report. Finally, they check on the fusion plant and assess the perimeter of the complex for leaks or possible break-ins. After all of this they will try to spend at least an hour learning something about the Dome and the curriculum.Boulder design document/2 - Dome Scientist Routine Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Trade Holodisks to the Geeks: Talking to James, or indeed any of the scientists, will reveal ZAX's reliance on holodisks. The scientists only have 100 left, and they are being consumed at a rate of one a day. The countdown initiates upon finding out. The Prisoner can trade holodisks with the scientists to prevent them from running out and ZAX from cannibalizing itself.Boulder design document/4 - Trade Holodisks to the Geeks Other interactions * Should the Prisoner enter James' room and try to take items, he will ask him to stop twice, the third time he will leave, gather with the other scientists and convince Goddard to kick the Prisoner out of the dome.Boulder design document/5 - Scripting - Town-Specific * James is infected with the plague. If the Prisoner succeeds in creating a cure he would have been able to heal James and the other scientists.Boulder design document/5 - Room for Improvement Appearances James was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Boulder Dome characters Category:Van Buren scientists ru:Джеймс (Van Buren) uk:Джеймс (Van Buren)